Talk:Zombie (2)/@comment-3122348-20130406023157
Oh my God, first off, my live stream cut out a lot when watching this episode (so I may miss important, key points/be clueless about other parts) but nonetheless, here's my 'waste of a comment' review on tonight's episode based off what I saw. Side note, this is nowhere near the calibre of Dani's and Rob's so don't expect me to be doing anymore after this. A Plot: Maya's Breakdown First off, I have to say, flawless acting from Olivia tonight. If she doesn't get an Emmy for this performance she's going to get one soon if she continues in the acting biz. I know some people may disagree and think she was OTT with the acting tonight but imagine how ridiculous you look when you're furious, LOL! I absolutely hands down loved this plot. I thought the writers did a superb job in highlighting how Cam's death impacted Maya's life and how her demeanor became so out of character but so real simultaneously. The start of the episode practically aided in the foreshadowing of events in the episode. Maya walking down the hallway, being interrogated by the ever so immaculate Katie. It was without a doubt obvious to me that something drastic would happen (promos and sneak peeks sort of helped in that department). I liked how the writers used the same song that Maya played when Cam committed suicide as her audition piece; I thought it was a defectless way to commerate Cam's character and once again, link his death to Maya's emotions and actions. And like Dani has mentioned, the couch scene did appear to be Maya's attempt at reminiscing Cam - very smart of the writers once again; you don't need huge hints to realise the effect Cam's death has had on Maya. The fight scene between Zig and Maya absolutely tore at my heart; it was seriously an impeccable display of acting potential in both Olivia and Ricardo, two young actors with their whole careers ahead of them. My Zaya heart ached during this scene; when Maya screamed 'Because he didn't say no!' I found myself having a fit in the lounge room, haha! I do think the fight strengthened their relationship as friends but also their relationship with themselves. The fight obviously lead to some more drastic circumstances (Harry unbuckling his pants, hello?) but I think it was for the better rather than for the worse. The reality check for Maya definitely came further on into the episode with the argument between herself, Katie and her mother. My God, did this scene not parallel an event in my life, where my entire family literally had to sit my older sister down when she started acting out after her first boyfriend cheated on her. The realism in this scene was absolutely paramount in my opinion - there wasn't a scene that I could not personally identify with. I think the emotions speak for themselves here - you can't put this scene into words; even myself who has witnessed something like this cannot even string together a bunch of words to illustrate what happened. The last scene was GOLD for me though, personally as a Zaya shipper. I could care less that they didn't form an intimate relationship at that moment - contrary to popular belief, that is NOT what I want right now. I had always supported the proposition of Zig clarifying to Maya that he would love to date her but only if she was ready to commence a relationship and this is exactly what happened tonight! I loved it, I loved it, I loved it! I'm still hoping that they will start a relationship together (and that Season 13 doesn't bring Zig a new love interest) but Maya seems less than ready right now and in order for this to work, they both have to be at the starting line. Regardless of the moral and ethical controversy surrounding them, I still believe Maya and Zig have the potential to be one of the most interesting and enthralling couples that could provide a fantastic dynamic to the current couples on the show (I may or may not have been the person who sent that confession to degrassiconfessions.tumblr.com, LOL!). I could sit here and nit pick the parts I didn't like but to be honest, there was nothing I disliked, let alone hated in the A Plot. Ramona Barckert, hats off to you, you're a gem. '''B Plot: Drew vs. Clare '''I think I was too engrossed in the A Plot to even care about the B Plot but I expected (and wanted) this to prompt some kind of rivalry between the two. AGAIN, they make the loser VEEP (as Drew would say) and ugh, it just would have been slightly more controversial had Drew chosen Dallas or Dave; somebody other than Clare. It felt like a filler plot for me (I don't know, maybe it's because I could care less about Drew) and instead of initiating some kind of rivalry, this is the beginning of the Drewgrassi era, my worst nightmare. I loved the contrast between the candidates for President, however. If it were Clare vs. Clare 2.0 or Drew vs. Drew 2.0 (THAT WOULD BE A NIGHTMARE. ONE DREW AT DEGRASSI IS ENOUGH, BUT TWO?!) and they followed suit with the tradition of making the runner-up VEEP, it would be a dismal year. I think the two of them in leadership roles will benefit the both of them; Clare can help keep Drew in check and stay on-board tasks and make responsible decisions that benefit the school while Drew can help Clare engage more with her carefree side and perhaps encourage her to have a bit of fun by smooth-sailing her senior year. Whilst I don't ship Clare and Drew, I am looking forward to seeing how their relationship evolves from being acquantainces to perhaps good friends even though I did want a rivalry in the first place. '''C Plot: Connor the Love Guru '''I used to never have an opinion on Connor as he was simply a background character throughout much of Season 10-12 but OH MY GOD, I love this love guru side of him, haha! Connor's plot unfortunately cut out most of the time during my stream so I can't comment on the plot as an entirety but based off what I saw, Jonnor was cute and Jenna's slowly winning her way back into my good books. I am liking this interaction between Eli and him, definitely. I thought it was absolutely sweet that he tried to get Eli and Clare back together - it was lovely to see that Connor noticed Eli feeling miserable and tried everything in his power to get him back together with the girl he loves. Although he was unsuccessful, I have a feeling Love Guru Connor will make another guest appearance in the graduation episode and be successful this time around.